


Not Without a Fight

by dreamingKatfish



Category: Grand Theft Auto V, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, BTW, Blood, But there's one thing wrong, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Gore, How else am I supposed to tag a GTA crossover, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kinda, M/M, Multi, No Incest, No Sex, No Smut, Not Canon Compliant, OOC, OT9 - Freeform, POV First Person, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Tags May Change, This is purely violence and fluff and angst, Trans Male Character, Trans Marc Anciel, Trans Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Typical GTA violence, Warnings May Change, also how many times have I rewritten this goddamn story?, also some other fun stuff, also this quickly becomes angstier than ever before, but i decided hawkmoth is abusive to his crew, but i decided she isnt gonna be in this story, but theres, cursing, fuck the reverser episode got me, how do i say this, i dont know why, i dont why, i feel bad for you if you are reading this, i feel like this is gonna keep happening, it's gonna keep getting gayer, it's kinda an, kinda the reason we cant have nice things, now, oh well too late now, only sabrina isnt here, so many goddamn tags, so now it's even gayer, that makes it look like there's incest, this is getting out of hand fast, this is technically an OT8, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingKatfish/pseuds/dreamingKatfish
Summary: He only wanted to go about his life, but instead, he gets dragged back into everything he was running away from. Will he finally find a way out? Maybe, but he's gonna need a little help from his very new friends.





	1. One of Those Days

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's rewriting this story a-fucking-gain, this guy. But it's improving, this time I know where I'm going with this, no more pesky ocs, and longer chapters. So yeah, please enjoy this rewrite of a rewrite.

It was bright despite the darkness that night usually promised; I figured they were right, this city never sleeps. As cliché as it sounds, it’s true the lights from the city are so bright you might forget it’s night. The only true tell is the lone moon hanging in the sky and the breeze the carries anything light enough away without second thought. And I’m sure as hell glad for my jacket otherwise I’d be a popsicle right now. Though having picked to go out on my motorcycle over my car doesn’t help matters. Thankfully I’m almost home anyway.

The crisp white light of the garage momentary blinds me, but I go to the nearest open space and park. I pull off my helmet and turning off my bike, before heading over to the elevator and heading up to my apartment. I would have gotten something cheaper and less noticeable, but Duusu wanted me to get a high-end apartment so we could plan heist better, and I’m still not over her doing that. Does she not get that I have to stay hidden? Apparently not. Though I must admit, the apartment is really nice. And I’ve gotten quite used to the mainly monochrome look of the place. That didn’t stop me from painting a couple areas and buying a few things to add some color to this place. But still, I like it. I head over to my bedroom to drop off my bag filled with the different art supplies that I bought with me this time.

I head to my closet and put on my heist. A bright blue and white mask with 3 feathers sticking up on right. A vibrant blue vest with strap on the back to separate it into two sections. The top being the blue and bottom the start of a train of feathers best representing the back of a peacock, a similar blue button-up underneath. A brown and black layered skirt sits on top of tan striped leggings. And to top off the look grey platform heels. The outfit was also Duusu’s idea. It’s intended to be peacock theme for some reason. I think it’s because of a crew she sometimes works with, but I don’t know for sure. Regardless the outfit, much like the apartment, has grown on me.

I’m not going to partake in a heist tonight, but I have to keep my reputation up. So I just gonna steal from the closest convenience store, which is Rob’s Liquor on Prosperity street last I checked. There’s only one cash register so I don’t need to worry about being through. There’s gonna be a lot of police presence which sucks for making a getaway, but that does add to the appearance. So it’s not that big of a deal. The only question is if I’m gonna take my car or my bike. I want to say bike since I can do a quick loop around through Richman back into Rockford and head back into the apartment. But, a car would give me more protection from bullets. I contempt this some more as I head down to my garage. Eventually, I decide on a bike, I grab the keys to my bright blue chimera and hop on.

Driving out of my garage I’m glad that this outfit is more insulating than what I wore out earlier. I have my music blast as I speed through the streets to my destination.

“ _I dig 'til my shovel tells a secret, swear to the earth that I will keep it, brush off the dirt. And let my change of heart occur_ ,” A darker song in theme, but I do love it. Besides, I think it’s kinda funny that a mercenary like myself listens to something like this. Slowing down as I approach the liquor store. I turn off my bike before heading inside. The cashier shaking when he sees me. I walk up to buy a couple of snacks, “I’m on a tight schedule, so if you could let me buy these and hand over all the money in the cash register that would be lovely,” I keep my voice light with a bit of an edge so he doesn’t try anything. But unfortunately, he shakes and his head and steps back. I couldn’t stop the sigh that spills out my mouth. Pulling my gun and shooting the wall next to him I continue, “Look either you give me the money and I leave, or I shot you and grab the money before leaving anyways. Make the right choice this time,” he stares wide-eyed at me before grabbing a bag and filling it with the cash, “Good choice,” it’s as snippy as one could expect. I don’t appreciate him ignoring my request the first time. So once he hands over the cash I paint the wall with his blood, just by using a bullet between his ever so wide eyes.

Ignoring the body I rush out of the store and onto my bike. I pull out onto the road as fast as I can racing around the street barely avoiding a few wreaks. The familiar sirens call out in the distance, but I’m faster than I ever was before, it doesn’t take long for them to lose me. But as I turn on Portola drive I notice a black van blocking the road, but I going to fast to stop so instead I crash right into it and I myself go flying over it. I duck my head to keep from getting to hurt without a helmet on, but I still take quite a hit. While I disoriented what looks like two people walk towards me. They yank me up, drag me to the van and throw me in. Inside one person takes the liberty of tying me up while another takes some white rag to my mouth and nose. All I really notice is the sweet smell in the air before everything goes black.

 

* * *

 

It’s dark, everything is sore and fuzzy. I don’t quite understand what’s going on, but I feel like I have just been kidnapped. Which is going to suck if that’s the case. I don’t think I pissed anyone off or had any new valuable information, so I can’t think of a single reason for someone to do this. Wait a minute based on where they were it’s as if they were expecting me. How? Is that possible, I didn’t even plan on hitting the liquor store, I just did it. It doesn’t make any sense. Before I can question it further the bag I have on is ripped off my head. I’m blinded by the sudden light, blinking rapidly to get the stars and dark patches in my vision to disappear.

A shrill female voice speaks up, “Well look who finally decided to wake up, Paon. A name french for peacock, and looking at your outfit I can see why. Though you look like an idiot wearing that,” The women sounds annoying already, “Regardless of how much you suck, my boss thinks you’re pretty great. So either you join us or we kill you, “She really likes to hear herself talk doesn’t she? “Of course I’ll give you some time to think it over, but you don’t have that much time to think quickly. Bye~,” All I see when she walks off is her blonde hair with her black and red outfit. And as soon as she disappears two others appear.

Two women, one in black and pink and the other in hot pink and white. But their outfits hardly seem to fit their personality. It sounds silly I know, but I can’t help, but think that.

The one with white begins to speak up, “I imagine you have some questions, however, we don’t have all the time in the world to explain what’s going on. So I’m going to give the short story. We want out and we need some help to do so, we think you could help us. You don’t have to do much, but we would appreciate it,” She’s quiet, but I need to know something first before I agree.

“Who do you work for?” The two share a look, and I start to feel a lump in my throat and the matching rock in my stomach.

“Hawkmoth, we work for Hawkmoth,” It’s the other one who speaks up this time. I can’t stop the sharp intake of breath. I thought I had got away, I had to have gotten away! This can’t be, it can’t be true! No, no no no no. I think I’m going to throw up, but at least I can understand them wanting to run away. If they’re telling the truth at least. But it’s not like I have many other options.

“What do I have to do?” there’s a sigh that leaves with my words.

“It’s a simple enough plan, we asked for someone else to join us on our mission. You just have to say that you agreed to join the Akumas and will be the one to join us. Don’t speak outline and follow our lead. Once we’re out we’ll take care of the rest,” They seem like they have this all planned out, now we better hope it works or we all are going to be in front of the firing line.

I simply nod and they move forward to untie me. I can’t help me check my wrist as I follow them out of the room. The hallways unfamiliar and I don’t plan on staying long enough to care about them. We spend the entire time in silence until we reach one door in particular, it looks like all the rest, but I have to trust these two, at least for the meantime.

The one in white looks back, “Well this is it,” she turns back forward, “ready or not here we go,” She knocks on the door.

“Come in,” the man sounds as dark and brooding as I remember. But regardless we walk into what appears to be his office. The first two things I notice is the window and the moths pinned to the walls. He’s still opposed with both I see, it's particularly healthy.

The room is dark except the for the light of the moon the streams in through the large window. He sits in a chair facing away from us. The one in black speaks up, “Sir, we’ve brought the prisoner, he’s made a decision, I believe you’ll be quite happy with it,” and like the shitty Bond villain he is, he turns around in his chair to reveal his smirk from under his mask and hood, which looks as stupid as the first time I saw them. I know my outfit isn’t the greatest, but come on why the fuck would he wear that. I feel embarrassed just looking at him.

“Wonderful, you two may leave,” He looks at me as if I was mere prey. But I don’t back down. It’s a battle of stupid outfits and petty glares, “So what have you decided?”

“I will work with you. But I must mention the girls who’ve brought me here have asked me to join them on their mission,” I don’t give him a chance to speak till I’m done. But I honestly don’t want the hear him either way.

“Hmm, I see, well I will grant you the ability to join them, but you must change your outfit. This one is just dreadful. Wait outside and I will send someone to get you to your room to change. I think you’ll find the outfit waiting is to your standards,” He chuckles at that and I feel my hair almost raise. He turns back around and waves me off.

I give one last glare before I turn and head out. I lean against the wall outside of his door. It’s been so long and despite the fear I have I’m glad I can still stand up to him, at least mentally. That man is hardly deserving to be called human, but I guess putting up with him a little longer couldn’t hurt. I’m not as young as I used to be. After a little while, a woman walks up to me, she doesn’t seem to be particularly dressed up so I doubt she partakes in the more criminal activities that go on around here. She simply gestures me to follow before beginning to stalk off. We pass through more hallways I could care to remember before reaching another plain door. One I open the door she walks off one again, probably going back to whatever she was doing before she had to go show me around. I enter the room the looks far too familiar. I could die. The walls covered in old drawings and posters. Things used to taunt me. He kept it, he tried to kill me and he kept all this. Who the hell does he think he is. I grit my teeth and go around to tear everything down from the walls. He doesn’t get to act like a good person, he doesn’t get to act like I’m coming home. He doesn’t get to act as if nothing is wrong!

I stuff it all into one box, making a mental note to burn it later. Turning to the bed I wish I could burn the outfit sitting on it. I have a sinking suspicion that decided to take my measurements while I was unconscious. The outfit itself, a mainly monochrome mess, lays on the bed innocently enough. But I remember it, as much as I’ve tried to forget, I remember. He had called me Evillustrator. It was a stupid name, it still is. Honestly, Le Dessinateur would have been a better name, I don’t know why he didn’t use that one.

I will admit the updated version of the outfit doesn’t look too unsightly. It's a simple enough design, so it's hard to make it look bad. But it still comes with the weight of him. A monster in a man's clothes, though I know he's only human, it's easy to think him a monster. And happier to think no one else could and would do what he has done. But it's too late, I got caught in this web, I'm going to be the one to get myself out of it. With a sigh, I put on the outfit and head out the door. Outside waiting is the two girls still as dressed up as before.

“I almost don't recognize you in that.  Let's hope that's enough,” The one in white says.

I want nothing more than to then around and hid or even take getting sour l shot instead, but instead, I reply, “Speaking of, what even is our mission going to be?” I wonder what Duusu would think if she knew this was happening. But there's no point in questions now.

“Infiltration on a great scale. Boss wants us to go undercover into the Kwamis and destroy them from the inside out. Of course, we aren't going to be doing that, but Hawkmoth doesn't need to know that,” she explains.

Of course the Kwamis, of all the crews he could go after. I lean against my door and look up, “That's not going to go well, but I don't have a say in this do I?” They shake their heads and I deflate.

The one in black looks at me with a tilt if their head, “Why do you think that?” she asked.

I sink lower, “I used to work here going by the name Evillustrator. I've faced off with this crew and considering I'm being made to wear this outfit again, I'm worried they might recognize me if we try to do that,” they look at each other.

Nodding they turn back, “Then you won't wear that. It would be easy to give them a new design for the reason of the mission. Though now that you mention it we probably want new outfits for our self,” the one in black says this, “Well what would you like to have then?”

Being in this building makes it feel weird to be given this kind of choice when past I had not. Regardless, “Something akin to my current design as Le Paon. That way they trust me working independently.”

She nods and they begin to walk off. As they do someone else walks up to me. The first thing I notice is how he isn’t dressed up like most of the people are typically in here. Which is weird since by how old he looks he should have been put to work by now unless he’s gotten looser with his rules. Which doesn’t make sense from what I know, but I don’t know anymore. Regardless, it’s so unfair I had told someone my real name after they told me theirs and we both got punished, but here’s this guy going around with his uniform. Has he changed? Why now, why couldn’t he have been kinder back then? It’s not fair.

“Are you ok? You look like someone killed your dog,” It’s a male voice and it’s from the man who’s just walked up to me.

I can’t help the bitterness in my laugh, “Dog? No, but life? Most definitely,” he raises his eyebrow and then snorts. Like honest to universe snorts.

He looks at me and smiles, “You know you don’t look like you have much to do right now,” this gets me to be the one who raises their brow, “So, do you want to join me?”

And I’m kinda caught off guard, how has he survived this long if he’s just willing to up and invite a complete stranger to ‘join them,’ whatever that meant. But, he’s not wrong, with the other two having up and left me I have nothing else to do besides go back to my room which I do not want to do. Feeling a bit resigned and worried I respond, “And do what?” He practically lights up at that, most likely taking it as a silent yes.

His grin not unlike the Chester Cat, “Well I was thinking of going to my room and hanging out,” His room. Either I’m about the get brutally murdered or he is. Seriously how is he here when he acts like this?

“Ok, sure I’ll go with you,” He somehow takes that brightness notch and kick it up even higher, how the hell is it possible for someone to light up that much?

“Great!” He grabs my hand begins to run down the hall. The unrecognizable hallways seem to merge together as we race past. How he knows where he’s going during this I have no idea. There’s something about getting dragged around by a guy, who if I’m being honest didn’t look that half bad, that brings a smile to one’s face.

He pauses at a door that for one doesn’t look like every other door in this goddamn building. The difference is small, but still something. A sorta band symbol is painted on the door, or well spray painted by the looks of how the paint sits and there’s some paint on the side that seems to not go past a single point. He turns to me as his hand sits on the door handle, “Welcome to, as my mom likes to call it, my cabin,” he chuckles a bit before continuing, “She really likes sea and ship related things. She isn’t known as Captain Hardrock for nothing after all,” He opens the door and gestures for me to go in first. Though I can’t help but wonder about his mother, how did she get pulled into this? DId he have to call her by Captain Hardrock by that if he didn’t call her mom? Is this a family business kind of thing? Questions swirl around in my head without an end in sight.

But I settle on an innocent enough question to ask, “I take it you like music then?” It’s a remark on how his room is decorated but doesn’t seem like too nosy of a question.

“Huh? Oh yeah, I love music. It’s often simpler than words, you know?” He heads over to where a guitar sits and grabs it before moving to sit down on the baby blue bed. He pats the area next to him, so I move from the door further into the room, looking around some more as I do so.

I can’t help the question that bubbles up nor the bitterness tainting it, “Hawkmoth just lets you decorate your room however you want, huh?” I immediately regret saying it, but too late to take it back I guess.

He just blinks owlishly at me. Though after a few very awkward seconds pass he shakes his head, “I mean kinda? I don’t think he approves, but he rather not deal with rebelling I guess,” He sounds so sad as he says this. But I don’t think there’s anything I can do at this point.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked,” the air feels tense, but fragile at the same time.

“No, you’re fine, you seem new, so you probably didn’t know,” shame that he’s wrong about that, “But here I guess I’m better with this anyways,” he says gesturing to his guitar putting the strap over his shoulder. He looks up and our eyes met briefly, but as just as quickly his flicks his eyes back down as he starts to play.

I don’t know the melody, but it’s sweet and kinda soothing to listen to. Maybe he’s trying to lure me into a sense of security before moving to attack. And maybe I’m about to get murdered by this really cool-seeming dude, but I can’t help it when I begin to relax and my eyelids fall shut. Fingers probably moving expertly along the guitar as the melody continues on. Eventually, the small song draws to close and we look back at each other.

“That was beautiful, where did you learn how to do that?” The question is slightly nosy, but I couldn’t help it.

His smile seems less like a smirk and shyer now than before, “Uhh, some of it my mom taught me and the rest I picked up on my own,” He brings a hand up to rub the back of his neck as he says this and I feel my smile go soft.

“Know any other instruments by any chance?” Ok, now I just want to be a bit nosy.

And he laughs a bit, “Well I know a couple, but I’m not as good on them as I am on the guitar,” I nod like a wise old man and I see he start to shake with unreleased laughter, “What about you? You got any musical talent hidden in there,” he points to my heart as he says this.

I roll my eyes before responding, “Not really, more of an artist than a musician if I’m being honest. Though my friend does tend to insist that I can sing,” He looks like what I just said was a challenge.

“Which song do you like best?” he asks.

“That one by The National that had played in Portal 2, I think,” I respond.

He nods, “Yeah I know that one,” he says as he starts to play the familiar melody.

I lose myself as I sing along, “ _Exile, it takes your mind again. Exile, it takes your mind again. You've got suckers' luck. Have you given up? Does it feel like a trial? Does it trouble your mind the way you trouble mine? Exile, it takes your mind again. Exile, it takes your mind again. Oh, you meant so much. Have you given up? Does it feel like a trial? Does it trouble your mind the way you trouble mine? Does it feel like a trial? Now you're thinking too fast, you're like marbles on glass. Vilify, don't even try. Vilify, don't even try. You've got suckers' luck. Have you given up? Does it feel like a trial? Does it trouble your mind the way you trouble mine? Does it feel like a trial? Did you fall for the same empty answers again? Vilify, don't even try. Vilify, don't even try. Vilify, don't even try. Vilify_ ~” the melody fades out and the world seems real again.

This time it was his turn to say, “You’re talking about what I did was beautiful, and yet didn’t just hear yourself!” A blush fights its way up my neck and onto my cheeks.

“I- uh, thi- I- thank you,” I can feel my cheeks heat up as I stumble through my words like a lovestruck 13-year-old.

He laughs brightly as before, only to look at me once stopping, “You’re very welcome,” and I don’t know why, but I swear I feel my heart skip a beat.

But the moment breaks as the two girls from before waltz into the room, “I figured I’d find you here,” It’s the one in white that says this, “Thanks for keeping an eye on him,” this is directed at the man next to me his only response is nodding, “As for you,” she starts looking over at me this time, “The outfits are ready-”

“Already!?” I cut her off.

She rolls her eyes, “Yes. And like I was saying it’s time to get dressed and head out, so say bye to your new boyfriend and we will get a move on,” in the corner of my eye I see the barely concealed laughter of the man next to me.

I barely stutter out a response both to agreeing to leave and to argue that he is not my boyfriend. Of course, he doesn’t help, but rather having started to laugh even harder.

Once the girls walk out he looks back at me, “Sorry about her, she doesn’t always knock. But hey it was nice meeting you. You’re a pretty cool guy.”

I hang my head as I say, “Yeah, it was nice meeting you too,” I look over at him continuing, “Maybe I’ll see you around?”

He smiles one of those bright smiles, “If fate would allow it, I would like that.”

We look at each other for longer than what seems completely necessary before I stand up and head out the door where the other two a whispery and giggly mess, “Well you two wanted to go, so let’s get going!” They barely recover before leading down a bunch of hallways all the way back to my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey if you got any criticism what so ever let me know please, so I can improve the story. Also for frame of reference, the lines “I dig 'til my shovel tells a secret, swear to the earth that I will keep it, brush off the dirt. And let my change of heart occur,” come from the song Earth by Sleeping at Last, whilst the latter song is Exile Vilify by the National.


	2. How to Successfully Infiltrate your Enemy in 3 Easy Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall are probably sick of me constantly rewriting this story and I'm sorry. But I hope that the updated writing would make it feel worth it. And I'm really going to try finishing this story now. It helps that school is going on summer vacation sooner so I'll have plenty of time to write. And if I forget yall have complete permission to yell at me. So yeah I hope you enjoy the second chapter in this new rewrite. (Also fun fact this was supposed to be more plot, but instead there's character development, angst galore, and some minor fluff. Whoops)

As far as plans go this is not the three easy steps like its title says it is.

Someone wrote, “1. Get their attention 2. Join their crew 3. ??? 4. Profit,” that isn't even a plan. One of the steps is just three question marks.

And it’s like the other one is better, it's still not three steps and it's ridiculously complex. But it's better than nothing at the very least. And hey it lets us see that guy again, what a bonus.

“So the idea is we,” the one I now know as Reflekta says gesturing to her partner Princess Fragrance, “are going to bump into you asking about my brother. Then we will “search" for him. While doing so Princess will get hurt and get dressed back into her uniform and invite us to a cafe saying she has information on my brother. She will say to join her elsewhere to tell us. That elsewhere will be a fake trap that we will fall for. Then if things go according to plan the Kwamis will take notice and show up to help us. We will ask them to help us. And knowing them, they will accept. We use that as a way in. Make sense?”

“Well, it's the only thing we got. Let's just hope it works,” is my only response. They nod and we move out.

 

* * *

 

It has only been a couple of hours since I’ve gone out as Le Paon. But it feels different, maybe it’s the reason behind me being here or maybe it’s having worn a uniform again. It’s like putting on a pair of shoes that still fit and have long since been broken in after years of having not worn them. But it doesn’t matter, not anymore. Honestly, I thought I was free, I guess there isn’t such thing as freedom, at least not true freedom anyways. But regardless, a frantic Reflekta, no Papillon, and Abeille run up to me. (They had disguised in a similar way to me, an animal and they what kind of animal it is in French for their name. I can’t help but feel honored.)

“Excuse me sir do you know this boy?” Papillon asks holding up a picture of the boy.

I smile in a way that I hope looks sympathetic, “Sorry I haven’t. Do you need help in looking for him? I know some people I could ask?”

Abeille is the one to talk, her voice hiccups as she says, “Yes! Thank you so much, sir!”

A more genuine smile finds its place on my face, “Ok, but what should I call you two, and do you have a place to stay?”

Abeille one again speaks, “I’m Abeille and this,” She points at Papillon, “is Papillon. And we don’t wish to burden you if you are asking what I believe you are.”

I shake my head, “It’s no trouble for me. So if you want my offer stands,” they look at each other and nod.

Papillon tilts her head before asking, “But first what should we call you sir?”

My smile changes to more of a smirk, “Call me Le Paon.”

They follow me to my car and we drive off to one of my safe house, I’d rather have as few people as possible know where my apartment is. Thankfully, not all my safe houses are these small cramped, at least for multiple people, apartments. My safe houses aren’t much, but their mine and discreet.

As we drive over I can’t help but wonder how I got myself into this mess. I prided myself on staying out the limelight one I got away, but now I’m back and my entire intent is getting the spotlight. It’s not fair, why out of everything, why this. And I know we the other plan on using this as an escape, but it doesn’t change the fact that as of right now I’m under his control and so what he orders. I can’t help but wonder if I deserve this if I deserve having everything I’ve ever wanted and gotten stripped away from me. I know he would say I do, but he was wrong so many times before, is he really right now? I- I just don’t know anymore. And it hurts, so very much.

A pop song begins to blast through the speakers, due to the radio being turned on, it jars me out of my thoughts, perhaps that’s for the best. I glance at Abeille who sat in the passenger seat.

She looks unapologetic, “What? The silence was annoying,” I can see Papillon holding back a laugh in the back and I smile.

These girls might just be the death of me, but I’m ok with that. After a couple of more minutes, we finally make it to the safehouse.

I glance at them while I park in my garage, “Well here we are. It’s no mansion or penthouse suite, but you’ll find it’s still pretty nice.”

They nod and we get out of my car. Walking over to the elevator in the far corner, I quickly enter the passcode before either the girls could see there was so much as one. Despite all us working to get away I still don’t trust them, but to be fair I don’t know these two. I only know who they work for, and even then that doesn’t mean much since apparently, a lot has changed since I was once apart of the gang.

The elevator plays some random elevator music much like in the movies. A change I don’t regret making in all my apartments. We walk up and I enter another couple passcodes before we head inside. It seems a bit excessive, but this is one of the safe houses I use more often so I upped the security on it. I’m no tech genius, but I did my best. And hey at least I don't use keys since keys can always be stolen, but not memories.

It’s Papillion that mentions this, “You don’t use keys,” it’s not a question. But she hums in approval regardless.

The apartment isn’t huge, but it has separate rooms, two bedrooms, and a bathroom. So if you ask me, it’s good enough. It looks a lot more common than my main apartment, but it also feels homier. Somedays I swear I spend more time in this apartment than I do my other. The art supplies were strewn all over the place; posters for games, bands, shows, and whatnot on the walls. A rather nice computer sits on a desk against the right wall; windows with the purple curtains pulled to the side. No real trash lies around, but the living room is still messy. I feel like I should’ve cleaned up for guest, but at the same time, I never got a chance.

The two girls look around and smile, “We could never have our rooms like this back at the base,” Abeille says this wonder. Huh, I guess that hasn’t actually changed, so why was the room for me decorated and why was that boy’s room decorated. Sure Hawkmoth was an asshole, but I didn’t think he was sexist or anything.

“Well benefits for getting away from Hawkmoth, you can do whatever the hell you want,” I chuckle as they both look at me like I said the secrets of the universe. It’s kind of cute how excited and amazed they can get by something as simple knowing you can set up your house and rooms however you want. They’re like puppies playing in the snow for the first time.

It’s a shame their awe can’t last forever and we are going to have to move on and continue with the plan to get the Kwamis’ attention and a spot in their crew. I don’t want to be the one to break this moment. Well, we don’t have to start doing anything until tomorrow, so maybe I can let them have their awe, at least for tonight.

“So want anything to eat? keep in mind you can have anything in the world,” I know I don’t have that much for food, but I want to treat them since chances are they have never had freedom like this before. With Hawkmoth you can expect strict everything, I know what it’s like so more than anything I want them to be free. To be truly free, and that starts now.

The girls’ smile widens, “oooo, Could we have burgers and ice cream,” It’s so simple, but I get it. It’s a good start, I know they probably haven’t had either since being part of the Akumas.

I smile and nod before heading to the kitchen. The girls stay in the living room examining every little thing. I head to the freezer and pull out the burgers and a big pan. I place it on the electric stove. I preheat the oven to cook some fries up too. I think I saw some Neapolitan ice cream, I hope that’s good enough. It’s natural to move around the kitchen with a great ease. It wasn’t as first, but I got used to it after a while. I tap the power button to turn on the radio on of the counters as I shift across the room, I also make sure to press the play button. It's a Bluetooth one so rather than play some random radio station it begins one of my playlists. I feel myself smile eider and relax ‘Homesick’ begins to play. I hum along while continuing to cook. It's nice to be here, this place seems to have a way to calm me despite everything. I hear the tv come to life in the other room, the girls found the remotes then. Netflix is likely still up, hopefully, the chose the guest profile, but I doubt I'd be angry if they didn't. I can only imagine how excited they are right now. I remember how much I was after all. With the way, they're acting if they hadn't planned to get away from the Akumas I would've done it anyway. I couldn't take their happiness away from them like that. I don't know if it's just them or if they had been different people would I feel the same way about this. Maybe it's because how obviously they were unhappy, I don't know. I guess I don't know a lot of things these days. And I doubt it will get easier from here.

I suppose it helps that they are here. I don't know what I'd be fighting for otherwise and would probably give up. But they give me a reason to keep fighting to get away. Maybe I shouldn't be so ready to fight for these two, they can still be lying. But I'm just going to have to trust and believe in them. At least trust them to not instantly stab me in the back the moment I turn around. They may not have my back, but hopefully, they won't stab it. But I doubt it matters either way. Either this is going to work or I'm going to die trying to do this. Not a lot of options on the table. But who knows what's going to happen I can't see into the future after all. But here's to hoping things turn out already.

Then a timer goes off and the moment is broken. I put on an oven mitt and pull the fries out of the oven. The cooked burgers sit on a plate on the back of the stove. I pull out the condiments, cheese, tomatoes, and lettuce out of the fridge. One of those are neatly on the counter I grab the buns from on top of the fridge. Getting the ice cream and its scooper next, I set everything into a neat line on the counter. Lastly grabbing paper plates and heading to the living room. I see the girls sitting on the couch watching what looks to be Supernatural.

I chuckle lightly before calling out, “Hey girls dinner is ready,” they pause the show and turn around.

They look at each over and their grins widen. They rush over, Abby jumps off the couch while Papil goes around. I walk into the kitchen and hear Abby cry out, “Yes! I win!”

I shake my head with a surprising amount of fondness. I turn and see how both girls turn to look at the dinner. Excitement radiates from them. I gesture for them to get food first. Papil makes hers picture perfect with how neat it looks. Abby, on the other hand, has hers as a bit of a mess. It's fine though if she makes a mess I can always clean it up later. After they get their food they abscond to the living room. I step forward and set up my own plate. It's nowhere as near as neat Papil’s is but it's not as messy as Abby’s was. I take my own food out to the living room. They're still watching Supernatural, I've never cared for the show myself considering how much they get wrong about the supernatural. But I'm not going to stop the girls from watching.  I’d feel too much like _him_. I can’t go through something like that again. Never again.

Besides there’s just something in the way Abby sits on the edge of the seat, excitement lighting up the room; Papil appearing more subdued, but just as excited. I can’t take this away from them, I know he would’ve done so in a heartbeat. I just can’t do that to them, I’m not him I will never be him. Heh, if only I truly believed that. Can’t wait till I screw this up just like him. I never did believe that story he told me, I just know it was his fault. I don’t know how I just know it is. But there’s no point dwelling on that, I should go set up the guest room for these two.

I head to the kitchen to throw away my plate before heading into the hall to the bedrooms. The guest room is bigger than my bedroom but plainer than it. There are knick-knacks on different shelves around the room, a rather bookshelf, and the room decorated with different colors to give it some life. I don’t know if they’ll like it, but at least it isn’t the plain grey of the bedrooms in all the Akuma bases. I hope they don’t mind having to share a bed, but I don’t think they’ll have too many problems with it. If it wasn’t for the Akumas, they would probably be dating each other. They would make a cute couple, I just hope this works so they will have a chance to become one. Sighing I move forward and grab the blankets, sheets, and pillowcases. I bring them to the bathroom and put them in the laundry hamper for later. Grabbing fresh ones from the closet in the bathroom I go back to the spare room. I set up the bed in slightly rushed seeming manner. It isn’t completely neat, but I think they’d appreciate that. After all, I feel anything, anyone that leaves the Akumas just wants to be free, they wouldn’t want to see reminders of what things were like in there. Most would probably want to leave that behind, so I going to make sure to avoid it.

I head to the living room to see Pali resting her head on a sleepy, but still excited Abbs. It’s going to be a long day tomorrow and we’ve up late enough as it is. So I speak up, “Hey, if you two are getting tired the guest bedroom is set up,” They turn around to look at me, “Fair share of warning, you two are going to have to share a bed. I hope you don’t mind.”

Abbs responds, “That’s fine,” I nod then lead them to the bedroom.

I curse remembering I forgot to get the spare clothes from the back of the car, “Hey I’m going to get the spare clothes from the car,” I point to the door at the end of the hall, “That’s the bathroom. There’s spare toothbrushes and paste in the mirror cabinet,” They nod as I back up and then rush out the door.

I can’t believe I forgot to grab that, but whatever. I enter the respective codes before walking into my garage. Unlocking the car and popping the trunk open, I grab the bag with the girls spare clothes and pjs. I locking the car quick before heading back upstairs.

I knock on their bedroom door, “Come in,” I think Pali is the one who says it.

I open the door, “I come bearing gifts, aka clothing,” I see Pali smile lightly. Abbs is probably in the bathroom then.

“Thanks,” is her quiet response.

I nod before leaving and heading to my bedroom. It's much like the rest of my house has art supplies lying about, posters covering the walls, and homey atmosphere. The only differences being there’s a laptop sitting on the desk in the room, plugged into its charger, rather than a desktop. And there’s mural on the wall that also has the window of this room. The mural depicts a forest with different supernatural creatures flitting about. Mainly fae and a big lonesome dragon on the right side. I’ve always believed in the impossible, it seems childish, but it just makes sense to me. I couldn’t be happier with my steadfast belief, it’s got me through rough times before. The impossible isn’t always bad things, and sometimes they aren’t truly impossible.

I walk over to the closet and I grab out a change of clothes. I lock my door quick before changing. I’d rather not deal with anyone walking in while I’m changing, I’d probably die from embarrassment and that would only be more embarrassing. I want to give the girls a chance to use the bathroom, so instead, I belly flop onto my bed and begin to doodle in one of my various sketchbooks. I draw a once familiar boy, short dark hair, bright brown eyes, glasses perched carefully along his nose, and those headphones that he somehow managed to hide from Hawkmoth. He’s a rather cute boy, one that no drawing could do justice. But I try to anyways, I once thought of myself as a hero for him, guess he was really my hero in the end. His name was Nino, I had to get shot to learn that, but it was worth it. Even if he was the one ordered to pull the trigger. I couldn’t blame him if I tried, he was only following orders, besides he made sure that the shot wouldn’t kill me. So I guess I’m ok with that in all honesty. I wonder what happened to him, I haven’t seen him since, I hope he’s ok. I want to see him happy, even if it’s not with him standing by my side. All I can think of is all the good moments we had stolen when no one was looking. We were inseparable, the dynamic duo, as he used to always say. Back then we found solace in each other. Home to me was always wherever he was. If he saw me now, I’d think he’d cry. We fought so much to get away and here I am following orders again. Being this cities’ biggest goddamn nightmare. It wasn’t who I was at first, but it was what that man had made me into.

I know Nino would forgive me, he knows I would never listen to that man ever again if I had a choice. But part of me worries that he’d be angry, that he no longer cares. It’s irrational, but I just can’t stop thinking he would hate me if saw what I was doing now. Soon tears fall gently onto my drawing. If he was here he would have wiped my tears away and laminated how much he loved the drawing and questioning if he could keep it. He used to keep all my drawings of him or for him. He showed me music, I showed him art. It was a beautiful exchange, one the many good things that had to end at some point because of that horrid man who tore us apart.

I take a deep breath, in, out, in, out. It’s over I shouldn’t be crying anymore. I have no right to cry anymore. The girls should be done with the bathroom now. I get up, unlock my door, and knock on the bathroom door. As expected no one is inside, so I head in and lock the door. I go about my nightly routine, as usual, the only difference is I stare into the mirror after I’m done, seeing what I’ve always hated. Hair too bright and vibrant, blue eyes that seem so muted these days, my skin is it's usually a sickly pale color. The only difference is my eyes are puffy with a red rim and red patches decorate my face, showing the world just how weak I really am. I hate my reflection, I hate how weak I look, it feels like I’m only proving that man right.

Never perfect, never good enough, always something wrong. Words of disappointment and anger fill my ears and head. I was doing so well too earlier today, or well considering the time, yesterday. But there’s no point in dragging this on, I leave the bathroom and head for my bedroom. I turn on the radio, that much like the one in the kitchen plays something from my playlist, this time it plays ‘Yellow’ the song slowly brings me to sleep. No matter how shitty my day, the one thing I could always rely on is my dreams. I never really had a nightmare before, though based on what I’ve gone through I feel like I should be having them every night. But much like always I fall into a peaceful and happy slumber. A dream that will probably forget in the morning seeps into my unconscious mind and the night moves on.

 

* * *

 

The sun rises on a new day and I open my eyes. The music continues the play and it feels too early. Surely nothing could go wrong if I stayed in bed just a while longer. The world can wait, I can barely raise my head as the exhaustion from last night is buried deep in my bones. I close my eyes and turn onto my side.

 

* * *

 

This time I awake to a gentle knocking on my door. It’s probably one of the girls, it would be rather alarming if it had been anyone else.

“I’m coming,” My tired and croaky voice rings out. My mouth feels full of cotton and taste like morning. A yawn slips out as I stretch while walking to the door. Opening the door I see Pali, “Hey, what can I do for you?”

She smiles sheepishly, “Uh, we were wondering if we could start on the plan to ‘search’ for my brother,” that makes sense.

Another yawn seeps into my voice, “That’s alright, but let’s get breakfast first if that’s alright with you two?”

Papi smiles before nodding, she then walks away leaving me to get ready for the day. I close the door and grab some clothes for today before heading to the bathroom to take a shower. I barely remember to turn off the radio before leaving my room. I get ready for the day, opting for ignoring the reflection in the mirror for now. Then heading out to the living room where the girls have decided to occupy.

“Hey ladies any idea what you want for breakfast?” I lean against the doorway as I ask this.

“It’s more like lunch, but we were thinking some simple eggs and toast,” I roll my eyes at the correction.

But nevertheless respond, “Alright. I’ll go do that while you two continuing doing whatever it is girls do when left alone,” I ignore their protest as I head to the kitchen.

Flipping on the kitchen radio I get to work pulling out the eggs and setting up the pan. My typically practiced ease takes over as I shift around to get different seasonings and extras to add to the eggs as I make omelets. While the eggs are cooking I quickly pop some bread into the toaster. After pulling the toaster out I butter it, before moving back onto the eggs. After everything is done I serve each person’s food on a paper plate. Carefully bringing them all with me to the living room. Also making a note to clean the pan at some point later today.

We eat in silence, and tv plays some other tv show this time. I don’t pay much attention, too busy going through a mental checklist for how we are going to accomplish our plan today. Or at least the parts that we can do today. Gathering a mental list of people to visit and how to ask them. Also figuring out how to spread the word in order to make sure the Kwamis hear about this. This plan going to be annoying, but doable and I guess that’s all that really matters. Today already feels longer than the last and I’m not talking in the seasons changing sense. Time to keep going on regardless though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, the song Homesick is by Sleeping at Last and Yellow is by Coldplay.


	3. Just Because you Planned it Like That, That Doesn't Mean it’s Actually Going to Happen that Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now I feel like a dick because it took me forever to update this fic even though I said it wouldn't. Sorry guys I did a goof there, but I hope you like this chapter despite its incredible lateness.

But time wouldn’t wait for me to gather myself, we have to get move on. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we are away from the Akumas. We clear our plates then head out, locking the doors behind us. We take the same car I had out yesterday. The first person I could think of going to would have to be Horrificator, I met her back when I used to work for the Akumas. We had a deal with her for weapons, she eventually broke off the deal. I found her again after as many would say I rose from the dead. She doesn’t mind doing deals with me despite who my past employer was, she would also probably try to spread the message which is the main reason for going to her. Though I don’t like the thought of using the sweet girl like this, if all goes according to plan she won’t be really involved at all and I’m far from the Akumas again. Maybe I could just tell her the truth, she would still help and won’t say a word about what’s really going on to anyone except maybe her boyfriend. And I doubt anyone else will learn the truth from those two. But there’s always the possibility of someone eavesdropping and we really can’t risk this. It’s a necessary evil and I will just have to remind myself of that, that’s all. I notice at some point Abby had turned on the radio again. It’s playing some random pop song.

We drive up to where Horror and Stone usually hang. The two sit side by side, they look like a force to be reckoned with. If you don’t know better, you’d be very afraid of walking up to them, but I know them. Two people who fought for their place in a world so cold, though neither lost their warmth and heart. They’d bring hell if you mess with them, but if you’re friends with them then they will bring hell to help you.

Horror speaks up first, “Hey Paon didn’t know you were planning to visit. Who're your friends?” Straight to the point as always, but never in an unkind way. I always appreciated that about her.

My smile is more genuine than it has been in the past 24 hours as I reply, “Well these two are Abeille and Papillon. They came to me for help on finding Papillon’s brother, we were wondering if you know anything. Anything at all can help us,” The two girls behind me fidget.

Horror relaxes, “Alright let me see a picture,” Papi walks up and hands Horror the photo. Horror sits staring at it, Stone looking over her shoulder. After a little bit she looks over to Stone, he shakes his head. She sighs, “Well I’m afraid we don’t know anything. But we can ask around if you want,” she hands to photo back over to Papi.

Papi is the one to speak, “If you don’t mind, it would be nice for you to help out,” Horror gives Papi a smile.

“It’s no big deal to me,” She then addresses me, “I’ll give you a call if I find anything of use,” I nod, “Well then, I suppose I’ll see you guys around,” Stone waves and we bid the two our own goodbyes before heading out.

The next two to ask would be Gamer and Dislocoeur. The tag teamers may not go asking around, but people will notice if we go talk to them. They don’t particularly try to hide. Of course, even then the police still can’t catch them, somehow they always manage to evade the police. Maybe they could give me tips on avoiding people I don’t want to be near. Their publicity also makes it easy to find them, though I could have called, they know me after all. It’s almost bittersweet that the people I rely on these days are people I know because of the Akumas. It’s the one string that ties us all together, though we stayed together on our own. Maybe in another life, we could’ve lived a normal life, maybe we would’ve gone to school together, been in the same class. It’s a nice thought of no criminal activity, just being kids messing around in class together. Maybe most of us would be friends. I’d think I would've liked that, shame that’s not how things happened. Instead, we have this mess. It’s hardly fair but might as well work with what we’ve got.

The drive to meet up with the other two is as uneventful as the rest of the drives I’ve had with the girls. Which is fine since it means we show up to where the tag team is hanging out pretty quickly. They recognize my car so there’s no real big outwards reaction, only raised eyebrows from Gamer who knows that I rarely use a car. Of course, when he sees the girls get out he seems to have stopped questioning why I picked my car over my bike today.

Dislocoeur ever the one for first impressions heads over and pulls me into a quick side hug before introducing himself to the girls, “Yo, I’m Kim and that guy over there sulking is Max. And we’re Tag Team,” He waves his hands about to gesture different things while he speaks. The girls seem stunned by how Dislocoeur just revealed his name without hesitation. I know I was the first time I heard him say it. I still call him Dislocoeur, since old habits die hard, but I do know his name.

Both of the guys seem to piece together pretty quickly what’s going on with the girls, well Gamer did at least, so Gamer is the one that speaks up, “You both got away I take it?”

His question isn’t accusatory, but the girls are scared by the implications regardless so I say something instead, “Yeah they did, unfortunately, the raven-haired found out her brother has gone missing. So we decided to go ask around,” The change in topic relaxes the girls and Papil pulls out the photo and hands it to the boys. Dislocoeur looks over Gamer’s shoulder as Gamer holds the photo, Dislocoeur gives up first. Gamer follows suit soon after.

“Sorry, but we don’t know anything about your bro. We hope you find him soon though, he’s probably still in Los Santos, and it really isn’t that big of a place. So there’s a good chance for you to find him,” Dislocoeur attempts to reassure.

Papil smiles, “It’s fine, thanks for trying anyway,” Dislocoeur nods and the boys wave us off. Tag team heads off to do something crazy probably while we get into the car.

I check the time as we get into the car, my phone reads it’s thirty-four after nine. We have time to talk to one more person, and I think I know just the one. But then again so far when haven’t I know who we can go talk to. Rena Rouge or better known, to me at least, the former Lady Wifi.

She used to work in the Akumas with me, but I at some point she had gotten taken as a prisoner in some big gang fight. She probably used that as a cover the get away from the Akumas. Last I heard she worked as a mercenary, but there are rumors of her having joined up with the Kwamis. But I doubt that’s true since it hasn’t been that long since she got out and I doubt the Kwamis accept people into the crew in that short amount of time. They may frequently hire her, but I doubt believe she is officially working for them yet. I haven’t spoken to her since her disappearance from the crew so I could be wrong here. But I can’t do much right now other than trust my instincts. At the very least I know at this hour she’s probably in a bar right now trying to stealthily get some info, or see about a job. I doubt she goes to just drink, too risky. Someone could easily get one over her if she isn’t careful. And despite her tendency to run head-on into danger, she can be careful. I hear she tends to favorite this one gay bar downtown, so I head over there first. Hopefully in luck is in our favor she’ll be there, and if not I can always ask around. Someone is bound to know where she’s at.

I must admit that having music playing in the background, even if it’s some shitty and cliche pop song, is relaxing. I forgot how lonely it can be to these kinds of things especially in silence, so I guess I'm thankful for the two girls with me right now.

We pull up to the bar, but something is wrong. There are people running out in a strange amount of hurry. What the hell is going on? If something is going down we should stay out here, but we don’t have all the time in the world and we need to see if Rena is inside.

Despite everything in my body saying to run I tell the girls to stay in the car while I go inside to see what’s going on. I put my hand my pistol in case there’s a firefight. Walking in proves while there’s no shooting yet there’s a lot of yelling. I get to the end of the hall to the main room and peek around the corner. Standing there is seven Akuma members, across from the is Rena along with three other Kwami member. Standing in front of the Akumas is the blondie I saw after getting nabbed by the Akumas. If I had to guess that’s probably Antibug the most hated person in the Akumas. She’s spoiled rotten and sadistic much like everyone describes the Akumas. Though I suppose she just like I did got manipulated and molded to represent the cruelty and greed of the Akumas. I almost feel bad for her, except she seems to enjoy having been made into a monster in eyes of everyone else. I will never understand how she’s okay with that. But there’s no point worrying about it now, I need to figure out what’s going on here.

The two crews seem caught in a silent stalemate, guns pointed at each other. Neither side is willing to make the first move and the Kwamis are outgunned here. Well, I guess in you want something done you got to do it yourself. I back away from the corner and stand up. Time to make a scene.

I walk into the main room, “Well I suppose this explains why so many people ran out of here almost pissing themselves.”

Antibug turns towards me, “Get the fuck unless you want to get shot.”

I raise an eyebrow, “Is that so? Really? I came in here to get a drink and you threaten me? Unbelievable, can’t get one drink without some Akuma fuck trying to shot me.”

She growls, “Why you don’t you stop sassing me and get out, you useless no-name gangster wanna-be.”

No-name? Is that what she believes? Rookie mistake, I chuckle with as much darkness as I can, “Are you hearing what I’m hearing Rena? I think they sent an incompetent rookie to do whatever the hell she’s trying to accomplish here. How unprofessional, there’s three of the Kwami elite here and they sent someone who’s probably greener than that fake grass on the golf field,” Rena attempts to smother her laugh with her hand while Blondie glares at us, mainly me.

“I am not a newbie!” She practically screams.

I level her a blank expression, “I doubt that considering you don’t even know who I am. Or more importantly, how you should never ever try to threaten me. ‘Least you want to have a bad time.”

Some of the color in her face drains away, it seems she finally has connected the dots, “You. You’re _him_. But how?” Thankfully she didn’t specify who’s him or else that could have gotten very messy. But it seems she isn’t done, “Why are you helping them!?” Shit.

Time to get this show on the road before she makes matters worse, “Now you are just being silly. And frankly I’m sick of it,” I pull my pistol and shoot her right arm.

As expected this starts a firefight so I have to dive into cover quick, but hey at least she didn’t shout my secret to everyone here. But she’s most definitely tattling to Hawkmoth so I’ll probably have to go in and “explain” the situation. Oh well, Hawkmoth will probably take my side on this at least. I was one his heir to the throne until he had me shot that is. But hey at least my word should matter more than her and that’s all that matters. Well, that is she survives, fuck I really should have thought shooting her through more. Should have gone for one of the hired-hands, at least I don’t know those guys and it was less likely anyone standing behind a couple of those guys. Rookie mistake.

Whatever it doesn’t matter as much as surviving this, I’ve got people counting on me. First things first, I want to get over to the Kwamis, without getting in their way. If I’m next to them we both are less likely to get hit just by being in the background of our actual targets. Not only that but I want to make sure they don’t kill Anti, I may hate her, but I do know her and I don’t want her dead. Not without at least trying to give her a chance at redemption.

The only downside to moving position, nothing in the main room is going to be bulletproof. Right now I’m safe since they made this bar with cement. Speaking of the bar, the bar might be able to take at least some fire before I’ll be the one getting hit. I can’t rely on it, but it’s better than nothing. Plus it’ll provide at least something the entire time I make my way across. Alright so I got a plan, now let’s see how it works in practice.

I double check that I’m not about to shoot myself and then make a dash for the bar. Someone tries to shoot me, I don’t know who. I jump the bar and land on the inside of it. I run as much as I can while crouching. More shouting, the scent of gunpowder begins to fill the air. Got to keep moving, I reach the end of the bar. I bring my gun up, I peek over the bar. The Akumas are in cover to the left while the Kwamis are on my right. Good.

I aim at the closest hire-hand. I send four shots their way. Two out of four hit their torso as planned. They weren’t wearing body armor, but they aren’t going down yet. They move their focus on me and return fire. I duck back down and move closer to them. The wood of bar where I was at splinters as it breaks. I get back up and send five bullets this time. Six bullets left before I need to reload. Three bullets strike true, one catching their neck. They fall, but may still be able to fire. I can’t get a good shot. I move closer. They begin to try getting up, I put three bullets towards their head while they’re still down. One hits. They stop moving.

I move back over to the Kwamis. They had gotten three more of the hired-hands down. Two more remains. I jump the bar and move towards the Kwamis.

“Whatever you do, don’t kill Blondie!” I yell over the gunfire.

Two of them shoot me confused looks before quickly bringing their attention back to the fight, Rena faintly nods, and the last one makes a noise in acknowledgment.  I reload my gun and then move out of the Kwamis’ way. I close in as the Kwamis manage to bring down the other two hired-hands. I put two bullets in each of the hired-hands heads as I get closer to Anti. I need to restrain her, or at least get her out of here.  It’s risky, but I rush her while she isn’t paying attention. I make sure neither of us is pointing a gun at the other. She pauses surprised, it’s all I need. I hit her abdomen and she stumbles back. I go for her gun. She’s too caught off guard to be able to do much to stop me. I think I hear a noise as I take it, but I can’t really tell. I guess people knowing I was the Evillustrator helps sometimes. Holstering the two guns I move forward and pin her down. The Kwamis take it as a sign that this fight is over and move to fix some of the mess they had made during the fight and check their own injuries.

I pull Blondie up and move to escort her out of the bar. She slowly loses her daze. I pull her around the building’s corner for some privacy and then release her.

She looks confuses as she asks, “What the hell’s going on, why are you helping them?”

I put my hands up and answer, “It’s temporary. Look Hawkmoth wanted me to help in bringing down the Kwamis and that the best way as of now is to go undercover. So I’m trying to get on their good side and would appreciate if you don’t ruin that by revealing who I am.”

She nods, before glancing down and paling, “Oh fuck,” What is she talking about? She steps closer, “Look down, I think I might have got you when you took my gun,” I take her advice and look at myself. Unsurprisingly there’s blood starting to seep through my shirt and vest. Well, that’s not a good thing.

I put my hands down on the hole and look back up at Anti, “Ok so I took a bullet, no big deal,” Even I can hear how hysterically I’m beginning to sound. I’ve been shot before, but you never really get over the sight of your own blood. Regardless I continued, “I’ll probably be fine, but you need to get out of here. I doubt anyone here is exactly happy with you right now,” She looks a bit concerned, but then hardens her expression and nods her head before turning in the other direction and running off.

I head back to the others. The girls see me come around the corner with blood and my shirt and decide to not stay in the car like I said.

Abby says, “Paon what happened in there? Are you ok?” While Papil looks at the injury with mild amounts of horror.

I try to smile and reassure them, though I doubt it works, “I’m fine, a little bullet can’t stop me. But we still need to head inside and talk to Rena. On the bright side, there were some members of the Kwamis so our job might have just gotten a little easier,” the girls share a look.

Papil says, “The mission doesn’t matter since if you don’t do anything about that injury you’re going to bleed out you idiot.”

I shake my head, “If that’s what you’re worried about just remember they will likely have a first aid kit or something inside. So let’s not stick around out here while continue to bleed,” This shocks them into moving and we head back inside.

Rena looks over when we come back in. I’m guessing she sees the blood. She jogs over, “What the hell boy? You shouldn’t have tried to take care of Antibug by yourself now you’ve got shot,” I can feel heat on my cheeks and avoid her eyes. She shakes her head, “Come on let’s get you patched up, then you can explain what’s going on,” She looks at the girls when she says this.

But regardless we follow her and one of the Kwamis I saw earlier steps forward, “Here let me see the injury. You wouldn’t believe how many time I’ve had to help sow someone else up,” she sounds familiar, maybe I’ve seen her before. I just can’t put my finger on where. Despite my questions about this girl I do as she says while she quietly works on my injury. The others are discussing in the background while my girls look over me concerned trying to say anything and risk breaking this girl’s focus.

Eventually, the girl finishes, “There, that should be able to hold up as long as you don’t move around too much. You’re lucky, it was a clean shot and doesn’t look like it hit anything vital, you should be fine. But I think I with Rena on this and wondering what’s going on,” She rocks back.

My girls step closer and glance at me to see if there are any other injuries. The other three finish their conversation and step closer. I take a deep breath, “Right, well long story short Papillion,” I nod my head over to said girl, “is looking for her brother. And Rena has to be one of the best informants Los Santos has seen in a long time. I checked my usual contacts first to no avail. And I figured if anyone might know something or be able to figure it out, it would be Rena,” I’m kind of surprised at the lack of stumble in my words, but thankful for it at the same time.

Rena tilts her head, “Hmm, alright. Let me see a picture and I can tell you what I know. And though I may usual make people pay for information, if I something then I’ll let you know for free as a favor for helping us out with that no good Antibug,” I nod and Papil hands the photo over. The two boys standing next to Rena look over her shoulders at the photo, while the girl in front of me just looks up over her shoulder to see if Rena will say something about him. Rena stands for a few seconds before pulling out her phone, most likely checking her notes on everyone she knows about in Los Santos. After a little bit of her looking back and forth, she puts her phone away and hands the picture back to Papil. She smiles, “Well you’re in luck I think I know something that could help, but first I need to know if his name is Luka Couffaine or not,” Papil nods and Rena lets out a sigh, “Ok then I was right. So slightly bad news, your brother looks like he’s being held captive by the Akumas. On the bright side, it doesn’t look like they are making any moves to get him into the crew and he doesn’t look like he’s being hurt. Still, it’s going to take a lot of manpower to get him back,” I didn’t expect Rena to actually know anything, guess I was wrong. Well, that makes this a lot easier.

One of the boys behind Rena says to the girl still sitting in front of me, “Bugaboo I know what you’re going to say, but I think we should help them. I don’t trust Hawkmoth to not do anything to hurt this girl’s brother. We both know how bad they are,” The other boy shivers at the last line. Huh, looking at him now I swear I’ve seen him before. Actually, I’ve seen the boy who just spoke too. But from where?

I brought out of my thoughts by the girl in front of me responding to the boy, “I know, I want to help them too, but we can’t just run head-first into this. We need to talk with the others, maybe even get a hold of a few contacts for help. It’s dangerous and we can’t just rush out and help people we don’t even know,” She look to the rest of us and says, “No offense.”

Abby tells her, “None taken.”

The guy deflates a bit, “Oh alright,” he looks to us, “Sorry, but the boss lady says we need to talk about this before making any decisions. I hope we are able to help, but for now, we can’t.”

Papil reassures him, “It’s alright, I couldn’t ask you stick your necks out for us you don’t know us. But if you could help we’d be incredibly grateful,’ The four in front of me share some looks, before the girl in front stands up and offers a hand to me.

I accept the help up and she smiles before saying, “Well if we can do anything we’ll let you know. Until then you might want to go check that injury out officially,” We bid the other three our goodbyes and head out to visit Duusu since I know if there’s anyone who I can trust to keep me from bleeding out, it’s her. Besides she would want my shirt and vest to see if she could do anything to repair the two. She can’t stand to trash a piece of clothes unless there’s absolutely nothing she can do for it.


End file.
